Bittersweet
by blackwhiteshades of grey
Summary: Van Helsing, still not fully recovered from his Dracula adventure, has to stop the scientist George Daleng his associates. Along the way he makes new allies, enemies, learns about his past and his future, all under the watchful(but sometimes closed eyes)
1. Secrets are SafeRomances aren't

"You're late!"  
  
Gabriel Van Helsing looked at Cardinal Jinette with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"I wasn't aware there was a set time for our meeting," he said trying to keep his voice light. Cardinal Jinette looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.   
  
"Something is bothering you," he said sharply. "What is it?" Van Helsing didn't bother answering—it didn't matter. He'd get a lecture on sinning, a list of new sins to commit and a bunch of weapons to do it with. Sure enough, Cardinal Jinette let it drop and the wall opened. Van Helsing turned and walked into the underground Headquarters of the Knights of the Holy Cross.   
  
"So what am I up against this time? And how do I kill it?" Van Helsing asked, sidestepping the people who were bustling about. Soon they were standing in front of a smooth wall.  
  
Cardinal Jinette walked forward and signaled the boy by the projector. He began to roll it and a picture appeared on the wall of a tall man with grey hair pulled back from dark green eyes.   
  
"Van Helsing this is George Daleng, an eccentric scientist who's methods of research are unwelcome in the civilized world," he said and signaled the boy again. The boy cranked the projector and the picture changed to that of a rather magnificent ship. "You must find this ship, it's called The Hispaniola," Cardinal Jinette continued. "On it you'll find Jim Hawkins—the Capitan. He should help you with your mission."  
  
Van Helsing nodded and looked at the screen.  
  
"No Van Helsing there are no women on this mission," Cardinal Jinette snapped. "Don't think I don't know about Valerious and you're little—ahem—incident. Now go to Carl, he'll get you set up."  
  
"Hello Van Helsing!" Carl said.   
  
"Hello Carl," Van Helsing said, trying to ignore the odd feeling he was having thinking about what Cardinal Jinette said. "Carl?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Carl looked up at Van Helsing through his large magnified glass.   
  
"Did you tell Cardinal Jinette about Anna?"  
  
"I assume he knew," Carl said. "After all he is the one who told you to go to her."  
  
"No, I mean about Anna and I," Van Helsing clarified.  
  
"Oh no, of course not," Carl said quickly. "No more than I told him about any of the other mishaps on that mission."  
  
Carl walked forward and began to take out things for Van Helsing to use.  
  
"First of course we have another gas powered bow for you to use—I enlarged the gas chamber so you don't have to refill as often—and I created a few 'specialty' arrows for you to have," Carl said passing Van Helsing the weapon and grabbing a sack. "Silver tipped, holy water infused—just in case—venom tipped, regular, sleep inducing and extra sharp."  
  
Carl threw the sack at Van Helsing who put the cross bow in it and walked after Carl. Soon it was full of weapons including a pistol and a small device that created an explosion.   
  
"And finally we have this."  
  
Van Helsing stared at Carl. In his hand was a long black staff on the top of which was a large silver ball.  
  
"What is that?" Van Helsing questioned.  
  
"This is a mace," Carl explained, "Or a modified version really—stand back." Carl held the mace by its handle and pressed his finger to the silver dial at the base opposite the ball. "Spikes, spinning blades simply enforced steel—all rotating—it's up to you. You rotate the dial—" Carl spun the dial and nothing happened. "snap your wrist back and—" Carl snapped his wrist back, there was a clicking sound as the handle shortened considerably and a chain took up the space. Spikes came out of the ball and began to rotate. Carl spun the ball and released. It slammed into the wall and pulled back leaving a spike embedded in the wall. Another one took its place on the ball as it retracted"And voila!" Carl snapped his wrist again, the handle slid forward and the spikes retracted. Carl tossed it into the sack.  
  
"Van Helsing!" the boy who cranked the projector ran up to him and held out a map. "The Cardinal asked me to give this to you sir," he said holding up a scroll.  
  
"Thank you," Van Helsing said taking the scroll. The boy looked at him wide eyed before turning and hurrying back to the projector.  
  
"So where are we going?" Carl asked.  
  
"We?" Van Helsing asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well you don't expect me to be stuck down here do you?" Carl asked. "I'm a friar but that doesn't mean I'm invalid!"  
  
"Carl last time you didn't want to go and protested it rather passionately," Van Helsing pointed out.  
  
"Last time, I didn't realize there were barmaids and puzzles to be solved," Carl countered, "but I did almost die a few times—"  
  
"Too late you're coming," Van Helsing said and walked out of the room. Carl opened and closed his mouth several times before running after him. 


	2. To Dodge the Dodger

AN: Okay, the thief later on is uneducated and the spelling is phonetic. Therefore if you can't figure out what he's saying, say it aloud. Dodger speaks in plain english because he's a bit more important to the story. Onwards!

"Do we have any idea where we're going Van Helsing?" Carl asked as they walked into the stables.  
  
"No," Van Helsing said.  
  
"Here you go sir," a stableboy said walking forward with two horses. "Fastest horses ever," he said grinning and the reins of one to Van Helsing and one to Carl.  
  
"Are these Transylvanian?" Carl asked before he could stop himself.  
  
"Half sir," the stableboy said. "Mixed breeds—Transylvanian and Arabian."  
  
"Are they faster than werewolves?" Van Helsing asked smiling slightly as he swung himself into the saddle.  
  
Carl laughed and climbed into the saddle as well. The two horses took off down the road leaving the stableboy staring after them in utter confusion.  
  
The young man in the bar pushed his blond curls away from his face showing sharp blue eyes. From far away he would look like any other street kid sitting and drinking with his friends. On closer inspection one could see his blue eyes were sharper than most and seemed to pierce your soul when he looked at you and take in everything else when they looked around.   
  
"Oy! Dodger!"   
  
The man's name was unknown and unnecessary. For all practical purposes he went by Dodger—or The Artful Dodger if you prefer. He was a pickpocket and a very good one, but more importantly he was a source of information. Things rarely went on that he didn't know about and there were plenty of people who would pay for information.  
  
Dodger turned his head to see a young boy running towards him. Dodger frowned and stood up. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the boy.  
  
"Dodge! Dodge the men are comin!"  
  
"Who?" Dodger questioned stooping down and drawing level with the boy. "Who's coming?"  
  
"The bad men—they're gonna to bring monsters!"  
  
Dodger signaled one of his friends. The older boy came over.  
  
"Go check it out," Dodger said.  
  
Van Helsing looked at the thief that approached them. Van Helsing inspected him. He smiled charmingly at them but Van Helsing could see the fire that burned in his eyes.   
  
"'ello Gentlemen," He said bowing dramatically,"Can I 'elp you?"  
  
"Who are you?" Carl asked curiously.  
  
"A friend."  
  
Van Helsing eyed the thief carefully, trying to decide if he could trust him. He disregarded the fire in his eyes—he got that anger a lot. Sometimes it resulted in a fight but sometimes it resulted in people helping him to get him out of their sight.  
  
"We're looking for a ship," Van Helsing said finally.  
  
"Well there are a lot o' ships 'ere," He lilted.  
  
"The Hispaniola," Van Helsing said.  
  
"Ah 'ell thas another story," He said. Van Helsing's hand tightened around the reins and his muscles tensed as he saw the boy was also tensing for a fight. The thief sprung into action and pulled Van Helsing off the steed. Van Helsing jumped up in time to get a dagger in the shoulder. He ripped it out and darted forward, grabbing Dodger and pressing the dagger to his throat.  
  
"Uh Van Helsing?" Carl's slightly frightened voice questioned. Van Helsing turned around to see other  
  
The Artful Dodger silently cursed himself for sending the hot-headed thief out to deal with the two men. Putting on his top hat he strode out into the light.  
  
"I say Van Helsing, is that Top Hat?" Carl asked squinting at Dodger, "light hair, the hat—of course top hat's are fashionable—"  
  
Van Helsing was having trouble maintaining his grip on the thief. Dodger strode up to them.  
  
"What is going on?" he demanded, his voice taking on an authority that challenged everyone there and made the thief stop struggling. "Let him go."  
  
Van Helsing looked at the blue eyed young man in front of him and back at the thief he was holding.   
  
"How do I know he won't knife us?" he asked.  
  
"You don't," Dodger said. With one hand he motioned and the rest of the thieves gathered stepped forward menacingly. Van Helsing let the thief go. He stumbled away, rubbing his neck.   
  
"Dr. Van Helsing," Dodger said nodding in greeting, "you're wanted in this city. Lucky for you, so are most of us."  
  
"I'd say for different reasons," Carl muttered.  
  
"Who are you?" Van Helsing asked looking at Dodger.  
  
"The Artful Dodger—or simply Dodger if you prefer," Dodger said tipping his hat. He looked at the thief who had stabbed Van Helsing. "You'll have to excuse him, he does not like your overlords."  
  
Van Helsing nodded, ignoring his throbbing shoulder and the warm blood that was slipping down his sleeve. Dodger turned to go back into the bar. Carl and Van Helsing traded a look.  
  
"Tie your horses up there and come inside," Dodger instructed. The rest of the thieves walked inside the bar.   
  
"Van Helsing I don't think this is a good idea," Carl hissed as they tied up their horses.  
  
"Carl we're going inside," Van Helsing said grabbing the mace and pocketing it.  
  
"But I don't want to go inside damnit!" Carl put as much force behind the words as he could while keeping his voice down.  
  
"Fine, stay out here," Van Helsing said turning to go inside, "but there's probably a barmaid in there."  
  
Carl stared after him, weighing the outcomes. Finally he turned and walked inside, quickly sitting by Van Helsing. Dodger surveyed them both.  
  
"So you're looking for which ship?" Dodger asked.  
  
"The Hispaniola," Van Helsing said.  
  
"And what would two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves want with a pirate?" Dodger asked. "Let me guess, another monster? Or perhaps a mad scientist."  
  
"The latter," Van Helsing said. Dodger nodded and cocked his head to the side thinking carefully.  
  
"Here's how I see it: I owe you on account of a thief in my control knifing you and probably insulting you as well," Dodger said. "So I'll show you to The Hispaniola and Jim Hawkins, then we're square—agreed?"   
  
"Why don't you just let us go?" Van Helsing questioned.  
  
"Because Helsing, I am a man of honor—even if my sense of honor's a bit different from yours," Dodger said holding out a hand, "agreed?"  
  
Van Helsing gripped it in response and nodded his head. Dodger stood up and whispered to the bartender who happened to be an old man—much to Carl's disappointment—before turned back to them. The bartender emerged with a piece of paper.  
  
"Lets go gents," Dodger said and walked outside. He walked behind the bar and returned a moment later with a tall chestnut mare. Dodger swung himself into the saddle and waited for Van Helsing to mount. Van Helsing swung himself into the saddle, biting back a hiss of pain as his arm protested the movement.   
  
Soon the group was heading down the city streets. Dodger rode in the lead.   
  
"Do you think you'll be caught?" Carl said suddenly.  
  
"What do you think the horses are for?" Dodger asked pulling something out of his pocket. It was the paper from before. He leaned down and passed it to a boy who was running by. The boy grabbed the note and turned to look at Van Helsing with wide eyes. Van Helsing's eyes widened as well as he recognized the boy who turned the projector back at the Knights headquarters.  
  
"Carl," Van Helsing began, "do you recognize that boy?"  
  
"Which one?" Carl asked blankly looking around.  
  
Van Helsing looked around for the boy but he was gone.   
  
"Looking for something Helsing?" Dodger called back. Van Helsing looked over at him and urged his horse forward. The horse pulled level with Dodger's mare.  
  
"Who was that boy you were talking to?" he asked.  
  
"Him?" Dodger asked, "he works for me—why?"  
  
"I'm sure I've—"  
  
"Murderer!"  
  
Dodger's head whipped around to see an old crone come marching at them. Dodger grinned and tipped his hat.  
  
"Begging your pardon miss but—"  
  
"Van Helsing you murderer!"  
  
People turned to look at them.   
  
"Are you always this popular?!" Dodger demanded.   
  
"I was shocked too at first," Carl said looking around.  
  
"Now we need the horses," Van Helsing said kicking his to life. Dodger and Carl followed the suit. Soon they were galloping after the thief with a group of angry men on their tail. Dodger turned to look at them, grimaced and leaned forward. Van Helsing's world was beginning to slide in and out of focus from blood loss.  
  
Gritting he teeth he turned and grabbed the explosive device Carl had given him and threw it over his shoulder. It let out a loud bang and exploded. Van Helsing turned in the saddle to see the horses spooked and the men on the ground but no-one was dead.  
  
From their front, Dodger stood up in the saddle and let out a loud whoop, waving his hat in the air. Carl and Van Helsing looked up to see a pier with a ship slowly pulling away. On the deck someone was waving furiously.  
  
"We're going to have to jump!" Dodger yelled back.   
  
Van Helsing nodded and looked at Carl. The friar had gone considerably paler but looked resolute. He began to pray furiously and then reached into his bag and pulled out a grappling hook.   
  
"In case!" he shouted to Van Helsing. They galloped towards the ships with cries of monster and murderer echoing in their ears and all Van Helsing could think was:  
  
'They're right'


	3. Ships and Escapes

AN: Okay this chapter is going to be kind of confusing. Things are set up and questions are posed for later in the story. I have one question though: should I create an OC? Onwards!

The horses landed with a thud, throwing their riders. The ship didn't even rock with the impact.   
  
"Monster!" a voice roared.  
  
"Piss off!" a member of the crew shouted back. The gangplank was pulled up and they were onto the ocean. Dodger pushed himself up and got to his feet replacing his top hat. He sighed and stood up, dusting off his pants. Carl got to his feet next, replacing the grappling hook.  
  
"Well," he said matter-of-factly, "that takes care of them—Van Helsing, are you alright?"   
  
Van Helsing didn't look alright. He was pale and leaning heavily on the mast, his eyes unfocused. Carl walked forward slowly.  
  
"Van Helsing?"   
  
"Dodger!" a voice roared, "why are there horses on my ship?!"  
  
Carl tore his eyes away from Van Helsing to see a pirate come striding towards them. He was dressed like most of the crew in brown pants, black boots, a white loose shirt under a black vest and a red headscarf that kept his brown hair out of his blue-grey eyes and matched the belt that secured a sword and a pistol to his waist.   
  
"Capitan!" a crewmember darted forward, "we're being tailed sir." He passed Jim a spyglass. Jim took it and focused it on the sea.  
  
"These your friends Dodger?" he demanded not looking at the thief.  
  
"Not totally—some of them are his," he said jerking his thumb at Van Helsing. Jim lowered the glass.  
  
"We're being tailed by a few fishing boats—fishing boats! Pull in sail we'll lose them easily enough. Don't raise the flag, they don't need to know our intentions yet."  
  
"Which flag?!"  
  
"Get the red one ready," Jim instructed. He turned to them and winced, "you're company gets worse every time I see you Dodger."  
  
"Gents," Dodger said motioning to Jim, "this is Capitan Jim Hawkins. Jim this is Carl—who is a friar not a monk—and Dr. Van Helsing."  
  
Jim looked at them carefully. Finally he sighed.  
  
"Alright you all are welcome here," he said, "but I must warn you Mr. Van Helsing, we do not engage in battle lightly so if you want to fight any creature in your line of work with my ship I'll need some convincing—but right now it looks like you need a doctor."  
  
"I'm fine," Van Helsing said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Stop being your definition noble," Jim snapped, "your on a pirate ship—now sit before you fall."  
  
But Van Helsing's eyes had already shut and he had fell to the ground. Jim and Dodger darted forward, quickly pulling off Van Helsing's coat. Dodger's eyes narrowed and he stared at his now red-coated hand. Reaching into his boot he flipped out his dagger and cut away Van Helsing's shirt. The slash on his arm was bleeding sluggishly.   
  
"Carl!" Dodger called, "when was he bitten?"  
  
"Bitten?" Carl asked innocently.   
  
"Do not play games with me," Jim snarled, "I know a lycan bite when I see one—now if you want him to live, when was he bitten?"  
  
"A few months ago," Carl said hurriedly, "but he was injected with an antidote."  
  
Night fell and Carl on the deck outside Van Helsing's chamber. He was asleep and would be weak for a bit considering the blood loss he suffered. Dodger came up beside him and stood by Carl.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to Princess Anna?" Dodger asked suddenly breaking the silence. Carl turned to face the pirate.  
  
"You knew her?" he asked, obviously confused.  
  
"I knew her," Dodger said nodding, "most thieves did—the Gypsies are powerful people and their Princess is well known."  
  
'Was—she's dead," Carl said and hung his head, he hadn't spoken about Anna since she was cremated, but now the rush of memories was powerful and strong.   
  
"Dead?" Dodger repeated, "did he finally kill her or was it a bride?"  
  
"Neither," Carl said looking up, "they were also killed."  
  
"Then who?" Dodger asked, fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"It's not that simple," Carl began, "you see Van Helsing was bitten by a werewolf—but the only thing that can kill Dracula is a werewolf bite so it was a bit of a plus—and he was becoming one rapidly. We—Van Helsing, Ann and I—discovered Dracula had an antidote. We got it and Anna injected it into Van Helsing as a werewolf just after he killed Dracula. Van Helsing didn't know what he was doing and he killed her," Carl finished and looked at the thief who stared at him with dead eyes, "she loved him," he added timidly.  
  
Dodger's eyes closed and he clenched his fists before taking a deep shaking breath and opening his eyes. Dodger turned and stared out to the sea.  
  
"I don't blame him," he said finally, "I know he wasn't in his right mind if he was in lycan form."  
  
"Well someone should blame him," Carl said sighing, "maybe it would make him stop blaming himself."  
  
"Martyr?" Jim asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
"You heard?" Dodger asked.  
  
"Aye," Jim said nodding, "and I've seen a lot of lycans—both as men and beast—and the lucky one's don't remember but the strong ones do, they're those that go insane."  
  
"Well that's comforting," Carl said and paled a bit.  
  
"Not so much as this," Jim growled and thrust a book under Carl's nose. He squinted in the dark and made out the words. Carl opened his mouth and closed it several times, "don't tell him yet—otherwise—"  
  
"Like hell I'm not telling him!" Carl cried.  
  
"You shouldn't curse," Jim scolded, "and if you tell him you risk all you hold dear."  
  
"Gents might I suggest we make the cure?" Dodger suggested, "it should still be in his veins—just a matter of duplicating it."  
  
"That is not a 'just'," Carl said.  
  
"Can you do it or not?" Jim demanded.  
  
"I can do it," Carl said, "at least I think I can—but it'll take time and a lab and—"  
  
"We have those things," Jim said, "you haven't even given a destination yet."  
  
"Well the one who knows is asleep," Carl pointed out.  
  
"Well we can't do anything but wait then," Jim said.  
  
Suddenly the door next to Van Helsing's shook violently. Dodger looked at Jim sharply.   
  
"Jim?" he asked, "who do you have in there?"


	4. Chances

AN: Van Helsing isn't really OC in this chapter, he's just a little dazed okay?

It was a dream, he was sure of that. It was the only logical explanation for where he was standing right now: Dracula's Lair.   
  
"Don't be late."  
  
Van Helsing turned to face himself pulling Anna towards him, watching himself kiss her. Van Helsing's throat constricted and his heartbeat roared in his ears—but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Anna. Suddenly the scene changed, the background was melting away and a new one rushed up to meet it. Van Helsing watched Anna with the syringe in her hand run past him and at the monster in front of him.  
  
"No!" he shouted, praying this time would be different—this time she'd hear him. But Anna ran at the werewolf which pounced on her. Carl came forward with the stake, ready to kill him—wished Carl had killed him—and stopped seeing the syringe. He watched the werewolf pick up Anna and howled, the howl becoming a scream and Van Helsing screamed with him in pure anguish.   
  
"Van Helsing!" Dodger was very alarmed right now and shook him again—harder. "Gabriel!"  
  
That got his attention and Van Helsing's eyes snapped open and Dodger was thrown against the wall, a forearm pressed to his throat.  
  
"How do you know that name?!" Van Helsing snarled, "answer me!"  
  
Dodger couldn't get a word out, he could scarcely breath. Then he saw Van Helsing's eyes—his yellow eyes. Dodger reached forward and grabbed a piece of his coat. The coat was a gentleman's coat he'd stolen and was graced with silver buttons. He slammed one into Van Helsing's arm. The silver made a hissing sound and Van Helsing dropped the thief who stumbled back rubbing his throat. Van Helsing fell down onto all fours coughing.  
  
"It's okay," Carl said darting forward and crouching by him, "it's a full moon and it's still in your system."  
  
"This didn't happen anytime else," Van Helsing said not looking up.  
  
"You weren't under these conditions," Carl countered.   
  
In the next room Raphael sighed and closed his eyes, bowing his head. Finally he opened them and studied the lock on the door. Getting an idea he pulled out a piece of metal and stuck it in the lock, carefully working it until the tumblers fell into place and the door opened.  
  
"Ha!" Raphael walked outside. Raphael had tan skin and black hair that was pulled back by a black headscarf that matched his black outfit very well. He could have passed for a pirate with ease if it wasn't for the curved sword he wore, his accent and his pure onyx eyes. That gave his Gypsy blood away.  
  
"Nice work," Jim said nodding approvingly and studying the lock. It didn't look like it had been picked and a key inserted into it still locked and unlocked the door with ease.   
  
"I heard screams," Raphael said, "who's there?"  
  
Jim wordlessly led him to the next cabin and pushed in the door. Raphael's eyes went from Dodger to Carl and landed on Van Helsing who heard footsteps and looked up. Raphael saw his eyes and threw himself backwards with a yell.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" he cried.  
  
"That is Van Helsing, a Knight of the Holy Order," Jim said.  
  
"The Van Helsing?" Raphael asked looking up at Jim who nodded. Raphael pulled out his sword and pointed it at Van Helsing, "I'll have your head for what you did you monster!"   
  
"Now isn't that being a little hasty?" Carl asked stepping in front of Van Helsing, "shouldn't we hear all sides of the—"   
  
His plea was wasted. Van Helsing had already grabbed the first weapon that came to his hand which happened to be the mace. Raphael pulled his sword out and lunged forward. Van Helsing snapped the ball out and wrapped the chain around the blade, pulling it free of his hand. Raphael turned and backed up, Van Helsing let the mace drop and the young man slammed into him, meaning to kill Van Helsing with his bare fists. Van Helsing caught them both easily and pressed them against the wall.  
  
"You're a monster," Raphael snarled, "if my death would result in yours I'd die gladly," he spat.  
  
"You're right," Van Helsing said finally letting him go and stepping back. The mace sailed through the air and slammed into the wall, creating a line between them.  
  
"Can we all calm down!" Dodger snarled, one hand holding the handle of the mace.  
  
"You call yourself a thief and yet you defend him?" Raphael demanded incredulously.   
  
"I've heard both sides of the tale," Dodger countered, "now can we all be reasonable?"   
  
"He's a werewolf!" Raphael objected.  
  
"Was," Dodger corrected. Raphael's eyes widened and he looked at Van Helsing. Van Helsing's mind flashed back to the boy from the projector room and the boy from the streets.  
  
"You're the boy from the streets," Van Helsing said, "and the Knights headquarters."  
  
Raphael stared and him then slowly nodded.

  
"So you work for whom?" Carl asked.  
  
"Cardinal Jinette," Raphael said promptly, "but I have friends who I help out when I'm in town."  
  
"You're not a Knight," Van Helsing confirmed. Raphael shook his head.  
  
"Knight in training," he said, "Squire if you like."  
  
"And you wanted to kill him why?" Carl asked pointing at Van Helsing.  
  
"Before I was sent to the Knights of the Holy Cross, I was a loyal warrior for King Valerious and I remain loyal to him," Raphael spoke angrily, "I was sent to the Knights to try and help them kill Dracula."  
  
"He did that! You two are on the same side," Carl cried.  
  
"I do not put myself in the same category with monsters and murderers," Raphael snapped.  
  
"Yet you seem willing enough to ally with pirates and thieves."  
  
"The Prince and Princess Valerious are dead and their blood is on your hands—"   
  
"The Prince became a werewolf, it was necessary to kill him—unless you wanted your Prince Valerious to be Dracula's slave. The Princess—" Van Helsing stopped, stood up and turned, walking out of the room.   
  
"You fool," Carl said and stood up, "did you hear nothing? Princess Anna died to save him—she sacrificed herself because she loved him and he loved her! He was a lycan and if you've studied as you should have you would know they can't think clearly! Your Prince tried to kill his sister when he was in that form! Van Helsing's stronger than that and he has spent every minuet living with the guilt that he killed the woman he loved! Does that mean nothing to you?!"  
  
Raphael had the grace to avert his eyes and look at the ground before standing up and walking out of the room. He found Van Helsing standing and looking out at the sea.  
  
"Did you scratch her?"  
  
Van Helsing turned to look at him.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you scratch her? Did you bite her—anything like that?" Dodger clarified.  
  
"It wouldn't matter—I burned her body."  
  
"Burned it? Did you see the ashes or was it too painful?" Raphael asked, his voice taking on a slightly mocking sound. Van Helsing didn't say anything, his silence was enough.  
  
"What he's trying to say," Carl said coming forward, "is that siring a werewolf is a simple as nicking the skin—your claws or teeth would just have to draw a drop of blood in order to sire her—thus making her a werewolf as well—of course female werewolf's are exceedingly rare but I don't doubt Anna's ability to become one."  
  
"Anna might be alive," Dodger broke in, "and the antidote to that—condition is still flowing through your veins."


	5. Thoughtless

Elise Westcove closed her eyes as the breeze sent ripples through her skirt. The Westcoves were powerful to say the least. Not powerful in a supernatural sense mind you, but powerful in a money rule-the-world sense. Elise was the sole daughter of Johnathen and Sasha Westcove. She wouldn't inherit anything outright—being a girl—so she would marry and thus her husband would inherit everything her parents had. Not that this bothered Elise, she could manipulate anyone if she set her mind to it, or at least she thought she could. Elise opened her eyes to see a man looking at her carefully. She looked away, knowing very well that he was probably another suitor her parents selected.  
  
Suddenly a bell rang out followed by another and another until the sound filled the air. Elise stood up quickly and looked behind her.  
  
"He comes! He comes!" someone yelled.  
  
Elise picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could towards the watchtower.   
  
"Always head for the watchtower—he cannot climb well," her mother's voice echoed in her mind. Elise stopped at the base and looked up the latter, heasitating.  
  
"Miss Westcove!" a voice yelled. Elise quickly put her hands on the rungs and began to climb up the latter. She scrambled up as the hoofbeats got louder. A rough hand gripped hers and pulled her the rest of the way up, slamming the panel in the floor shut. "Get down!" the man hissed.  
  
Elise flattened herself on the ground, her heartbeat thudding in her ears. The next sound she heard was the one she hated: a chorus of human screams. Elise pushed her head down with her arms and covered her ears trying to block out the sounds.   
  
"Miss Westcove," someone shook her. Elise opened her eyes and slowly put her hands down. She got to her feet slowly, taking the hand that was offered, "are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," Elise said, putting as much force as she could behind the words.  
  
"Good, because you won't be for long!"

That was all she remembered. Now she was sitting in a small cabin on some god forsaken ship surrounded by pirates. Elise dropped her head between her knees again and took another breath. Standing up Elise walked to a door and grabbed the knob, rattling it again.  
  
"Let me out of here you filthy pirates!" Elise yelled.  
  
"Shut up you!" someone shouted back.  
  
"I most certainly will not! Now let me out of here!"   
  
Laughter echoed in her ears and she stepped back, her blood boiling. Suddenly the door swung in to reveal Carl. Elise stared at him thinking the pirates now masqueraded as holy men. She stumbled back, falling. Elise pushed herself up and grabbed the candlestick that stood by her bed. She raised it.  
  
"Miss—"  
  
"Stay away from me!" Elise cried, "may God have mercy on your soul—dressing as a holy man when you're nothing more than a scoundrel!"   
  
"Miss Westcove I suggest you put the candlestick down," Jim said coming inside, "before you hurt yourself."  
  
"I'll hurt you first!" Elise gasped.   
  
Jim rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you even know how to fight Miss Westcove?"  
  
They never got the chance to find out because Dodger darted forward and wrapped his large hand around Elise's, pulling the candlestick away. He studied it and looked up at Jim.  
  
"You're getting better goods," he commented dryly, "this is gold—" he turned back to Elise, "you wouldn't do too much damage to anyone with this—gold's one of the softest metals there is."  
  
Elise had pressed herself into a corner and gone considerably paler.  
  
"It's alright," Carl approached her, "I'm a friar—really I am—Carl," he said sticking out his hand. Elise just stared at him.  
  
"Carl's a guest with us along with Mr. Van Helsing."  
  
Elise gasped and tried to flatten herself more.   
  
"It's not enough to be captured by pirates but now I must also endure being with the most wanted man in Europe—" she ended with a scream as Van Helsing and Raphael stepped through the doorway and Elise saw his eyes.   
  
"Who is that?" Van Helsing demanded turning on Jim.  
  
"Elise Westcove—she was dropped off here a little while ago for safe keeping, her father's willing to pay a hefty sum for ransom."  
  
"Carl does Cardinal Jinette expect me to rescue a woman?" Van Helsing demanded turning to Carl who gave a barly disguised look of disgust at the thought of the Knights being reduced to rescuing women and shook his head.   
  
"Did you say Westcove?" Dodger turned to Elise and looked at her angrily, "you're father's an insane bastard."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my father that way you-you thief!"   
  
"I've been called that for years sweetheart—do you really think that bothers me?"  
  
"Now now children, if you cannot play nice then you can't playing together," Jim said, as if he were scolding two young children.  
  
"Capitan—we've got someone tailing us from the shore and you an't gonna believe it," a crewmember said. Jim's brow furrowed and he looked at the man.  
  
"How can you see the shore from here?" he demanded following him.  
  
"The holy man sir, he's got some weird gadget."  
  
Jim looked at Carl who smiled faintly, clearly pleased with himself.   
  
"Hell he's got no head!" Jim's voice echoed down the bow. Van Helsing looked at Carl.  
  
"I think that's what we're up against," Van Helsing said.  
  
"The Horseman? You plan to kill Him?" Elise laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, but the laugh was filled with sadness and pity.  
  
Van Helsing didn't say anything, he heard that laugh many times before and it usually ended with screams of horror when the creature turned back into a 'normal' human—what they once were. Instead of picking a fight, Van Helsing turned and walked out of the room to get ready to fight the Horseman."You want us to what?!" roared Jim slamming his hands down on either side of the table, "that is a dangerous game my friend and not one I am willing to take part in!"  
  
"Now wait Jim, lets not be hasty," Dodger said tapping his fingers, finally he stood up, "how far can a lycan jump?"  
  
"A good 600 meters," Van Helsing said not missing a beat.   
  
"And you'd say you're at what strength?"   
  
"Half, probably less."  
  
"But you don't remember your past so combined with whatever else you have you might be more or less depending," Raphael spoke up.  
  
"Right so Jim, why don't you get Helsing as close as you can and let him jump?"  
  
"Bring Miss Westcove here," Jim said to a crewmember who nodded and vanished only to return a minuet later with Elise and a bump on his head.  
  
"Candlestick?" Jim asked, the crewmember nodded.  
  
"Miss Westcove, have a seat," Jim said motioning to the chair. Elise sat cautiously, her eyes never leaving his, "you know the Horseman on the shore, tell us about him."  
  
"No," Elise said.  
  
"No?" Jim repeated, "and why not?"  
  
"You kidnapped me! Why would I tell you anything?!"  
  
"I did no such thing, I am merely holding you while The Heartstealer plunders a bit, then they'll come back and you can repeat that to them. In the mean time, what do you know of the Horseman?" Elise was silent and Jim sighed.  
  
"Do you want the blood of an innocent man on your hands?" Jim asked.  
  
"He is not innocent," Elise said bitingly standing up, Dodger pushed her down.  
  
"For a rich girl your manners are horrible," he said dryly.  
  
Elise lay her hand over his and pushed it away, standing up again.  
  
"He doesn't fear anything! My people have tried what we can to get rid of him but the only thing that works is heights—he has trouble with them."  
  
"What is he?" Van Helsing asked standing up to face Elise.  
  
"Some say he was a solider—a great solider—who lived not for glory or love or joy but for the thrill of battle. He was betrayed and killed with his own sword, his head cut from his body and thrust upon it. The Devil cast him out of hell he was so wicked but someone took his head. So he seeks vengeance on those who wronged him, but they had descendants and the numbers multiplied until there were too many for him to kill at once so he lives on. He is not ruled by light or darkness but comes at will. They say the only giving him his head will stop him but no-one knows where that is and no one has time to look."  
  
"Capitan Hawkins," Van Helsing turned to Jim, "how fast can you get us to Miss Westcove's town?"  
  
"According to the Heartstopper it shouldn't be more than six day's journey," he said.  
  
"So will you take us?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"I think I will," Jim said, "but if you want me to fight I'll need convincing.""You're Code clearly states you must trust in your fellow Knights!" Carl cried.  
  
"He is not a Knight," Van Helsing said checking the blade on his sword, "I go alone."  
  
"We don't know how weak you are after the transformation!"  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," Van Helsing pointed out.  
  
"Van Helsing I beg you, take someone with you on this, just to watch your back if nothing else! Last time--," Carl trailed off 'last time you had Anna' he finished mentally.  
  
"Carl I go alone," Van Helsing said firmly wrapping his hand around the mace. Carl nodded in agreement, then turned and walked out of the room.   
  
"You look troubled," Jim said looking at Carl, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
'Yes!' Carl wanted to shout, 'there is so much wrong and nothing I can do about it!'  
  
"Well," Carl began, "do you know anyone who can fight?"  
  
"You're on a pirate ship," Jim laughed, "you'll have to be a bit more specific than that."  
  
"Wait there," Carl said and ran back to his rooms. He pulled out the one book that he always carried along with the bible: a book of the Code. The Code was the rules for the Knights of the Holy Cross. Dodger hurried back up to the ship and found Jim standing by the wall.  
  
"What's that?" Jim asked nodding towards the book.  
  
"This is the Code for Knights of the Holy Cross," Carl opened to a page and held it out to Jim who took the book.  
  
"Knights must be of strong in the Three Graces, body mind and soul. They must have faith in their God for his Left Hand is always with them. Knights but abide by the law—well you won't find that—but must do what is necessary to defeat evil," Jim looked up at Carl, "well I've got a few in mind just from reading this."  
  
"Really?" Carl leaned forward, "because Van Helsing must not know they are with him until the last possible second."  
  
"Ah, well then come with me."  
  
He led Carl into another part of the ship where two figures were sitting.   
  
"Carl here needs you two to go with Van Helsing and help him defeat the Horseman on shore. You're going to have to be sneaky and you'll be traveling with the most wanted man in Europe—though I don't think that will be an issue—and make sure he doesn't see you two. Up to it?"  
  
"Absolutely," Raphael said turning around. Dodger was a bit more thoughtful, weighing the different outcomes and solutions before shaking his head. Carl decided it was time for drastic actions, he wanted the thief to go with them.  
  
"You can't read or write can you?" Carl questioned. Dodger looked at him sharply, "I saw the bartender write words down for you."  
  
"What are you asking?" Dodger questioned, his eyes guarded.  
  
"I am asking if you would like to learn. I'll teach you how to read and write and all you have to do is help Van Helsing.""Delang!"  
  
George Delang looked up quickly as a tall woman walked towards him, her steps slow and measured. A long black cloak hid her face and body. She stormed forward and grabbed the scientist by the collar, lifting his feet off the ground.  
  
"What in the blazes is taking so long?" she hissed, her voice not rising past a harsh whisper.  
  
"Well it's a bit more complicated—"  
  
"Do not give me your pathetic excuses. My patience is wearing thin Delang and soon it will be out, you do not want my patience with you to run out do you?"  
  
"N-no sir."  
  
The woman threw George down and stormed out. George rubbed his neck and got to his feet, dusting the dirt from his pants. Delang cursed under his breath and walked over to a long table. There he pulled out a cage and opened it. Reaching in he pulled out a hawk. He scribbled a note on the piece of paper inside and walked to the window. Leaning out he thrust the hawk into flight.  
  
The hawk knew its destination. It pumped its wings and flew forwards. A shot resounded and the bird fell to the deck of the ship as Jim lowered his rifle.  
  
"Message intercepted," he said and picked the bird up by it's feet. The bird gave an indignant squeak as if it objected to the treatment. Jim pulled the message from where it was tied to his leg and walked below deck with the bird and the message.Van Helsing hadn't come out of his room in a few days. No-one saw him at meals and Carl tried to come in on a few failed attempts but Van Helsing let him in. Finally Carl had enough. Enlisting the help of Dodger and Raphael, Carl now stood before the rail of the ship.  
  
"Now, if we go around the side we should be at his window. We break in there and we're inside his room," Carl said for the millionth time. He checked the grappling hook he had and looked at Dodger who gave an encouraging nod. Carl climbed onto the rail with Dodger right behind him. Raphael went to pick the lock and try to get in that way.  
  
"Don't look down, don't look down," Dodger muttered inching out.  
  
"Are you afraid of heights?" Carl asked looking down slightly. He paled as well, "we shouldn't chant—he'll know—"  
  
"Know what?" Van Helsing stuck his head out the window, "what are you doing?"  
  
Carl yelled and jumped back in surprise, nearly losing his balance. He steadied himself.  
  
"Enjoying the weather, lovely day you should really come outside," Cal said smiling weakly.   
  
"Carl," Van Helsing sighed, "come on you two, you're halfway there."  
  
"Ha!" Raphael entered the room, took one look at Van Helsing leaning out the window and gasped, "Carl he's going to jump!"  
  
"We're out here!" Carl cried back to him.  
  
"Oh—"  
  
"Get that rope," Van Helsing said pointing at the coil of rope that lay by the side. Raphael ducked forward and grabbed the rope, handing it to Van Helsing, "tie it to the bedpost," Raphael knotted the rope around the bedpost, "now hold on to it," Van Helsing said keeping his voice level, "Carl, I'm going to throw you the rope, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
Van Helsing tossed the rope and surprisingly Carl caught it.   
  
"Alright now Carl, who else is out there with you?"   
  
"Hello Helsing!" Dodger said smiling weakly, "I'm hurt you don't recognize me."  
  
"You're going to be hurt more than that," Van Helsing said, "Carl give him part of the rope." Carl passed Dodger the rope, "good now you two come towards me slowly, steady—almost there—good."   
  
Van Helsing let the rope drop as the thief and the friar stood in the room, visibly shaken up.  
  
"Now that you're both inside, mind telling me what you were doing trying to sneak into my room through a window?"  
  
"Well going through the door didn't work," Carl spoke up. Raphael made a face but kept silent. Van Helsing looked at Carl carefully, "what?"  
  
"You haven't given me an answer."  
  
"I'm worried about you!" Carl said angrily, "you don't come out of your room and you're about to kill a monster we know nothing about with no-one to watch your back! You're good Van Helsing but you are not immortal!"  
  
"Then why can't I end this pain and die?!" 


	6. Madman

AN:Okay, R.M. is a character from Bram Stroker's Dracula, Clare is just the name I gave the Green Fairy. Van Helsing is not OC but acting a little odd not only because of the Werewolf thing but some other factors which will be explained soon. Onwards!

Cardinal Jinette strode down the hall, his robes swirling behind him. It was night and the moon was wavering, however it was still bright enough to stream through the high arched windows of the hallway. Behind him was a chapel, it's window of red and gold was turned icy cold instead of warm and welcoming. Combined with the stone floors, both the chapel and this hallway were cold and frightening. Jinette could only think how scary St. Peter's Cathedral was.  
  
The hairs on the back of Jinette's neck stood on end but he kept his pace steady until the last possible second. Jinette pulled his war hammer from inside his robes and turned around, throwing it in one fluid motion. The weapon sailed through the air and slammed into a creature pinning them to the wall.  
  
"Well, it would appear you still remember some of what you learned—Uriel," came the dry remark as the war hammer sailed through the air towards him, Jinette caught it easily and turned to face his enemy.  
  
R.M. Renfield laughed coldly at the Cardinal. Renfield's hair was matted with dirt and sweat, his suit was torn almost beyond recognition. His eyes were shockingly clear—so clear and cold that if he kept quiet one would think he was just a rich man who got into a fistfight.   
  
"How did you get out?" Cardinal Jinette asked him coldly.  
  
"I always manage to," Renfield laughed, "my master is most displeased with you—"  
  
"Your master is dead," Jinette cut him off coldly. This just caused Renfield to laugh harder.   
  
"My master is never dead! He waits for you Uriel and he will have his revenge on Van Helsing! He will not rest, it is not part of the deal."  
  
"What deal?" Cardinal Jinette demanded.  
  
"What deal? The deal—nay the pact—that brings him back! He will not rest until Van Helsing dies!"  
  
"Father!"   
  
Jinette turned to see a monk come running down the hallway.  
  
"Father I heard noises."  
  
"Take this thing down to the holding cells and make sure he stays there," Cardinal Jinette instructed. Slipping the war hammer back into his robes, Jinette turned and strode towards the stables. He signaled a monk.  
  
"I am riding for Sleepy Hallow, you know how to contact me."  
  
"Yes Father, may God be with you."  
  
"And with you my son," Cardinal Jinette said and walked to the stables.  
  
"Cardinal Jinette!" a stable boy stood up with a gasp.  
  
"I need a horse," he said.  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
The stable boy left and returned a minuet later with a horse. He offered the reins to Cardinal Jinette who swung himself into the saddle. The stable boy passed his a large cloak that hid his face and robes. Cardinal Jinette nodded his thanks and urged the horse into motion.  
  
If he squinted through the fog with Carl's special contraption, Van Helsing could make out the outline of shore. He lowered the contraption and sighed, leaning his forearms against the rail of the ship he bowed his head and let the wind sweep back his hair. He wondered if Miss Westcove had a family, maybe a brother, waiting for her back in Sleepy Hallow or if Dodger's thieves were the only family he had or if Carl had a family somewhere in this world.  
  
"I suppose it's better to have memories of lost loved ones than to have no memories at all," he muttered under his breath. Van Helsing hung his head forward, letting his hair cover his eyes, but he didn't close them. He knew that if he closed them he'd see Anna wearing that huge hat of his drinking Absinthe.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Van Helsing's head jerked up and he looked up quickly. Against the velvety night was a green speck that became larger until it was the size of his palm. The figure was a bright and vibrant green with slanted dark green eyes and bright green dress that sparkled in the night. Her hair was dark red and fell in waves down her back but sprouting from her shoulders were thin green wings.  
  
"What the—"  
  
"I say, is that a fairy?" Carl asked coming forward and squinting at the small figure.  
  
"Pixie if you please," was the angry reply.  
  
"I apologize—my word I have never seen one of these before, what are you? Where do you come from—"  
  
"Carl!"   
  
Carl fell silent and looked at Van Helsing. Van Helsing turned back to the Pixie.  
  
"What is your business here?"  
  
"I'm here because my mistress sent me," the Pixie said haughtily.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Van Helsing asked, making a mental note of everything the pixie said.   
  
"Clare."  
  
"Alright Clare, who is your mistress?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"You ask too many questions," Clare said, "my mistress does not want you to know who she is—but I'll tell you what she wants."  
  
"And what is that?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
Clare's grin widened and she flew forward, leaning towards Van Helsing's ear.  
  
"She wants you to find her."  
  
Van Helsing's eyes widened and he turned quickly to face the Pixie. Clare grinned at him, keeping level with his eyes. In an instant his hand streaked forward and he grabbed Clare by the waist, making sure to avoid her wings. The Pixie gasped and looked from Van Helsing's fist to his face and back again.  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"Carl, do you have a cage for this thing?" Van Helsing demanded. Carl ran off and returned with one which they stuck the Pixie into. Carl held the cage by the ring on the top and examined the Pixie carefully. Clare just sat there with her chin resting on her hand, examining Carl with just as much scrutiny.  
  
"Are you a hybrid?" Carl asked pulling his magnifying glasses out and putting them on, "because you seem to have both fairy and leprechaun traits."  
  
"No."  
  
"No to what?" Carl asked.  
  
"No to both! I am a pure Pixie not a hybrid or something!" Clare interjected angrily, as if Carl had said something insulting.   
  
"Capitan Hawkins, have you seen anything like that?" Van Helsing asked turning to face Jim.  
  
"No," Jim said looking closely at Clare, "is this what your after?" he asked holding up the hawk which gave another indignant squeak.  
  
"No," Clare sniffed, "the bird isn't important."  
  
"Ah," Jim said, "well then what about this?" he unraveled the message. It was written in strange code with odd signs all over it.  
  
"Yes! Give it to me!" Clare cried lunging for the paper.  
  
"Let me see," Jim said looking at the codes.  
  
"Oh give me that," Dodger snapped pulling the paper from his hands and studying it, "it's for you."  
  
"You can read that?!" Carl demanded looking at the paper.  
  
"It's Thieves Code—of course I can read it."  
  
"Well what does it say?"  
  
"I'm getting to that," Dodger snapped and studied the paper carefully, "Van Helsing," he said aloud, "I can only pray this message gets to you. I am a prisoner to a powerful sorceress who would like to see your demise for she blames you for killing many of her creations. I am warning you, but I dare not write more for she is always watching. Be on your guard and shoot before being shot. G.D.—oh really, isn't that a bit over dramatic?" Dodger demanded looking at the note again.  
  
"They usually are," Van Helsing said and looked at Clare, "is that your mistress?"  
  
Clare nodded furiously.   
  
"Carl," Van Helsing said, "I need you to find out everything about Pixies—I'll watch our captive here."  
  
"Oy!" Jim yelled to a crewmember, "set a new course."  
  
"Where to sir?!"  
  
"Barcelona, Spain!"  
  
"What?!"   
  
Everyone turned to stare at Jim.  
  
"They have one of the best supernatural libraries in the world," he said, "we should know what we're up against before we try to kill it."  
  
"Take Carl, I will kill the Horseman," Van Helsing countered angrily, "before he kills any more innocent peopl—"  
  
His sentence was cut short when Jim jabbed something into his arm. Van Helsing caught his hand and twisted it but the needle was already in his arm.  
  
"Sleeping potion, Carl gave me some darts—aye!" Jim cried as his arm was twisted further, "that hurts! Will you stop it?! You're going to pass out—right now, you two get him down and tie him up this time will you? Pull in the sail and make haste, we don't have to get there before the next full moon and I do not want a werewolf running around this ship!"


End file.
